Captain American Part 1
by MBell7100
Summary: \ (ツ) /


BELL 10

Chapter One: Time To Keep My Promise

Steve Rogers has set out on a set of missions to not only return the infinity stones to their original timelines but Thor's hammer as well. These missions will not be easy, in fact this will take time which Steve has. With that being said, this had given Steve the opportunity to think about what he wanted to do once he had completed these missions. One infinity stone after another Thor's hammer was the last stop for Steve, which meant a decision that has been pressing on him since he has started this had to be made soon. While Steve was completing this last stop, he could not help but think about what Tony stark had told him, "To start your own life the world will find a way to adjust". Tony was the smartest man Steve has ever meant, although they never got along all the time, Steve respected him and the things he had to say. Steve wondering back and forth inside his head and thinks about the time he had to place Peggy Carter to rest, possibly one of the worst moments in his life. As Steve places the hammer in its correct timeline, he thinks about the things that he wants most in life and the one thing that he wants nothing more than to keep his promise for his true love, Peggy Carter. The promise was to meet Peggy for that dance that he had originally missed for the second time. He changes plans of returning to the original timeline and directs his course for the year of 1945.

The one thing that has haunted Steve was the dance that he failed to make, this promise is something he remembers like it was yesterday. Before crashing into the ice Steve can recall that he had promise to make a dance at the Stork Club at 8 o'clock. Steve places the coordinates into the particle accelerator and vanishes into thin air. Within a blink of an eye Steve is placed in the middle of Brooklyn, New York, his hometown. Steve looks around and sees that he does not fit in with his astronaut looking uniform, he runs into an alley to avoid any contact with the busy streets. In the alley he finds a newspaper in a nearby dumpster, there he reads the year of 1945. Steve relieved that he has made it to the year of 1945, goes to find his apartment that should still be standing. There he finds his apartment untouched which he thinks is a good sign. While there he grabs a change of clothes that will be more suitable for this current timeline. While in the closet he grabs some spare cash that he kept buried behind some shelves for any type of occasions and makes a run to the supermarket. Here is where he will grab some hair Acessories to change his appearance. Steve is worried that now that he is back in this timeline that with his extraordinary abilities that he will become a target by Hydra. Thus, making it hard to trust anyone but Peggy Carter herself.

While at the supermarket he grabs a current newspaper and sees that this is the day he is supposed to meet Peggy. While checking out at the register he asks the man operating the register, Stan Lee, "Do you happen to know what the time is?" which he replies, "Of course, It is currently 6 o'clock". With only a couple of hours until he is to meet Peggy, he hurries home to change. As he is tying his tie in the mirror, Steve grabs the clippers from the local grocery store to cut his hair. This is what is going to help him go unnoticed by people who may know him.

Steve is finished getting ready and is left with 10 minutes to spare so that he can make it to the Club and find Peggy Carter. On his way to the club he notices a flower stand with some amazing Roses that he knows Peggy would love. While buying the flowers he sees Peggy standing outside of the Club. She appears to be hesitant to go in and is obviously upset. Steve over whelmed with excitement crosses the street and goes up to Peggy saying, "Hello my lady, I have a beautiful set of flowers with your name on it", Peggy being irritated as it is says, without even a second to look, "I am not a flower kind of girl besides, I am waiting for someone", Steve says, "Well if you turn around you might not be disappointed". Peggy slowly turns around and for a second of confusion just to realize that its truly Steve, so happy to see him she jumps into his arms with tears in her eyes. Peggy says, "I thought I was never going to see you again", then Steve says, "Yeah...I am sorry, but I got some explaining I need to do. But first let's go enjoy this dance that I had promised you".

Steve puts Peggy down, grabs her hand and opens the door into the club with the other. As Steve goes inside, he wraps his arm around her waist, with his mind racing to the fact that he actually made it. Steve is in disbelief that Peggy is standing there, right in front of him, where he can finally hold her hand once again. Peggy turns and ask, "What did you want to do first?", Steve just points and directs her to the dance floor. As they both walk to the dance floor they turn and look into one another's and Peggy asks, "Why do you seem to look different since the last time I have seen you?". Steve replies, "I know that this isn't fair, and I promise that I will explain everything later but for now can we just have this moment, I have been waiting for this moment for years". Steve looks at Peggy who seems to be even more confused than before just stops talking and rests her head on his chest while they sway back and forth to the music on the dance floor. Steve and Peggy danced on that dance floor for hours, which to them only seemed like minutes. It wasn't until they were stopped by the silencing of the music because the club was getting ready to close that they had stopped dancing. Steve and Peggy decided that it was time to go. Peggy says, "We can go over to my place, it is not too far from here, we can talk more there".

Chapter Two: "Time" To Explain

Steve and Peggy walking down the street, Peggy has both her arms wrapped around Steve's arm. Peggy says, "This is it.", "What a beautiful home you have" says Steve. They both walk up the steps so that they can enter the house. Steve walks in behind Peggy when she says, "Let's talk at the dining room table". Peggy goes into the kitchen as Steve pulls a chair to sit down. Peggy is pouring two glasses of water, walks into the dining room where Steve sits trying to figure out how he can explain what he has done. Peggy sets the water in front of Steve and says, "Steve, trust me, you being here in front of me makes me happier than you will really ever know. But something about this just feel unnatural, you seem to be different in more ways than one". Steve lets out a long sigh and then says, "This is going to be hard to explain, but I am not the Steve that you remember, I am from a different time. I am a Steve from the future". Peggy looking in disbelief in what Steve had just said, she then asks, "How is that possible and why would you come back? Unless we never see one another again after you crash?". Steve says, "Not as soon as we would have liked, I also can't tell you how time travel is possible. Look I know this is going to be hard to understand, especially since I cannot tell you everything, but I am going to tell you what I can tell you".

Peggy sitting in her chair, anxiously, while she waits. Steve takes a second to gather his thoughts because he knows that Hydra is part of shield and telling Peggy could put her in danger. Steve then says, "You were right that we don't get to see each other after the crash into the water, we don't finally meet again until over 60 years later. It wasn't until I had woken up in a shield facility confused and scared, everything around me seemed to have changed. It wasn't until I was told that I was asleep for the sixty years with my body being preserved by the ice that things started to make sense to me. This is why I have not age as much as I should have since the day of the crash. Look there is a lot more that has happened since that day, but I cannot just tell you everything that I have been through. Things I tell you can alter the future and I have already jeopardized the timeline with me being here. So the less people that know about me being here and the less things I tell you about the future will not only protect the timeline but you as well. This is why I had changed my hair and did not come to you until I knew I could meet you somewhere with it being just you and I. There are people that if they knew about my return would put us both in danger".

Steve looks up and sees Peggy siting there looking into her glass appearing to be discouraged with what she had just heard. Peggy finally says, "Why would you leave your life to come here? Aren't there people that need you or better yet why risk the timeline for me?". Steve answers, "Look this wasn't an easy decision for me, but I would have not left if I didn't think that me leaving would leave people helpless or in danger. I left because I knew that the people who were left behind will be taken care of by other heroes who are more than capable, and I would trust them with my life. I have tried my best to do everything right that I could possibly do in my life. However, nothing seemed to make me feel like I was doing something good for someone until now. Me standing here, in front of the love of my life, seems like the only decision that I did without the need to doubt myself. Now if that makes me selfish then so be it, all I know is that the world no longer needs Captain America and I need to do what is right for me and the people that I care about the most".

Peggy stands up from the table and says, "The Steve I knew would never do anything that was only in the interest of himself. I am sorry Steve but today has been a long day and I need to sleep; all of this has been too much. There are blankets in the closet next to the front door feel free to sleep on the couch for tonight, we will continue talking in the morning". As Peggy is going up the stairs Steve says, "The future is not what you expect it to be, I hope you understand that, goodnight". Peggy goes into her room and shuts the door leaving Steve in the dining room, sitting there at the table, upset with himself hoping that one day she will understand what he did. Steve stands up from the chair and goes into the bathroom around the corner, there he looks at himself in the mirror and doesn't seem to recognize himself either. Steve then goes through the drawers to find a straight razor. He then continues to wet his beard that has been growing since before he had gone to return the infinity stones and proceeds to shave it all off. After shaving it all off he looks into the mirror for the second time and is satisfied with what he sees. This is closer to what might Peggy be used too of him over 60 years ago. Steve then goes to the closet to grab a blanket so that he can rest on the couch. As Steve lays his head down, eyes feeling heavy he falls fast asleep.

Chapter Three: Adjustments Need To Be Made

It's now morning, Steve can hear that Peggy is up and getting ready for the day. Peggy is in the bathroom feeling rested and confident with sleeping on what was talked about last night. While doing her hair she is drawn to the smell of food downstairs, she leaves her room to investigate on what the smell was. She walks into the kitchen with Steve making eggs, bacon, and toast. Steve turns and says, "Goodmorning, hope you don't mind but I thought it would be nice if you woke up to a cooked meal". Peggy looks at him and says, "No, I don't mind, I like my eggs over easy by the way", "Eggs over easy coming right up" Steve replies. As Steve is cooking breakfast Peggy goes to the fridge to grab some juice, she then sets up the table for the two of them. Steve comes into the dining room with the two plates of food and sets it front of Peggy as he pulls a chiar out for her to sit. Steve then goes to the opposite side of the table and sits down across from her. Steve sees her staring at him until she then says, "You have shaved, I think you look better this way", "Thank you, it's been awhile since I have been able to actually take care of my personal hygiene properly" replies Steve.

Steve and Peggy begin eating until Steve says, "I don't want to bring this up if your still not ready to talk but we do need to have this conversation at some point", "I know, and I was thinking about what you said as I was going up the stairs. I understand that you cannot tell me everything and I cannot imagine what you have been through or what has even happened to you, but I do want you to be sure about what you are doing right now is truly what you want to do". Steve says, "As I said before, doing this has never had me more confident in my choice than ever before. I would never intentionally do something that would harm innocent people, especially you". Peggy sits there for a second in silence then says, "Okay then, but I feel like I don't know you like I use to, it's like you have become a new man. Don't get me wrong I love you; I really do but you cannot deny that you have not changed since I have last seen you. So, we need to take things slow, can you do that for me?", "I will admit that there have been some things that has happened that has changed me, but I believe those things changed me for the better. However, for you, I am willing to do anything" replies Steve.


End file.
